Falls from ladders propped up against roofs or other upper reaches of buildings result in thousands of injuries a year. Many of these type accidents are caused by ladders which are not positioned safely and which then slip, slide, or tip, resulting in the worker on the ladder to fall and, often times, sustain serious bodily harm.
Numerous ladder to building securing and stabilizing systems have been proposed, some which have had greater success than others. However, there have been no such systems particularly directed to safely positioning and retaining a propped ladder to the parapet of a building. Since many buildings, especially those which are industrial and commercial in nature, have parapets on their roofs, a ladder retaining system for these buildings would constitute an important step in worker safety.